Wolf's child
by Alex phoenix Wing
Summary: Wolf's Rain crossover. What if Harry was raised by a certain pack of wolves. Known Pairing HigeBlue
1. beginnings

Wolf's Child  
a Harry Potter/Wolf's Rain crossover

A one-year old child lay on the side of a road.  
His 'caretakers', his aunt and uncle left him there.  
He looked up at the sky, not really knowing what to look for.  
The full moon blazed above.  
The child should have died, right there during the night.  
Fate however had different plans.  
A girl appeared besides the child.  
She wore a silver spandex suit with diamond-shaped cuts. A red cape with a hood and red boots floated around her, like a see-through Illusion. Her eyes were blood red.  
Four large dogs appeared beside her, they were also ghost-like.  
Somebody passing could recognise that the dogs were in fact wolves.  
The animals took on human shapes.

They nodded to the girl who picked the boy up.  
The humans vanished as the girl looked at the moon.  
Then the two also disappeared.

Years later...

A wolf woke up, and yawned.  
It shook its black fur.  
It looked at his 'family'.  
Four other wolves lay in a shelter, an empty house.  
It walked to a window, and suddenly turned into a boy.

A boy with black hair and emerald green eyes.

The boy stared outside, the snowstorm had lessened somewhat.A small growl was heard, as one of the wolves woke up as well.  
A boy wearing a dog collar walked to the boy.  
"Ah, the storm is down. Great," the wolf-boy said, he turned to the other, "Raikou, did you sleep well?"  
"I slept all right. You snore to much, Hige."  
"I do not. Wolves can't snore, little brother." Hige said.  
"I am not your little brother, wolves are not capable of getting human babies."  
"Legend says that humans came from the wolfs. You mean I should have left you alone? Or should I have killed you?"  
"Well, Tsume thinks I should have been killed a long time ago."  
Hige glanced at the still sleeping grey wolf.  
"Well, you know how he is. Kiba too."  
"He is a strange one, I have the feeling I know him from somewhere. He wasn't too surprised of my 'tricks'," Raikou said.  
"You too? Like a dream you can't really remember?" the brown wolf said.

"Yeah. Toboe and Tsume were really surprised when I was able to keep up with them, even before I acquired my wolf form. Kiba wasn't"  
"You grew up with me and I too was surprised. You have a knack for doing strange things."  
"You still blame me for turning your fur pink?"  
"No, I blame you for appearing in the pond, in mid-winter."  
"So I screwed up my teleportation. you were shouting in my ear," Raikou growled, "GET US OUT, GET US OUT. Do you know how hard it is to focus when somebody is shouting like that? It is your own fault, you were snooping around again. Seriously what is it with you and females?"  
"I am a growing wolf. I have hormones, And how was I suppose to know that girl would trip and pull me down with her. Then that man came and started shooting lasers out of a stick."  
"You can't control your hormones. You were humping ME in your sleep. For heaven's sake, I should let them castrate you."  
Hige turned pale, "You wouldn't."  
"I mean, you ripped my hair."  
"It grew back the following day, didn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
The two sat in silence.

"Hige? How long you think Kiba is going to drag us on this journey of his? The search for Paradise?"  
"Well, we haven't found this 'Flower Maiden' of his."  
"We will find her!" a gruff voice said.  
"Kiba?"  
The others also awoke.  
Kiba looked at the boy, "Let's go."

With the white wolf in the lead, the pack left the house and continued on.  
Their destination unknown to all but one.


	2. meeting

Wolf's Child  
Chapter 02 - Meetings

Running, Walking, moving.  
That was the life of a wolf.

Raikou was currently using his illusion, sometimes switching into one of his other forms.  
They moved through a forest, it wasn't likely that somebody bumped against his illusion and felt his wolf-form.  
Unlike the others Raikou had three forms, a wolf, his illusion and a human-form that looked just like his illusion, but was actually touchable.  
He could switch between them instantly.

His wolf-form wasn't faster then his human, both were equal in speed and agility.  
The only difference was his stance; the 'wolf' was as long as the 'human' was tall.

Harry took on his human shape as they left the forest. A house was visible, what a house it was.  
It was a miracle that it hadn't collapsed yet.  
The pack had a view of the backyard.  
Six children were flying around on broomsticks.  
A girl was watching.  
All of them had red hair.  
The others also 'transformed' into their human forms.  
Raikou and the other wolves watched as the three-on-three game continued.  
Raikou had looked away to observe the rest of the pack.  
Kiba and Tsume looked impassive to the playing children while Toboe and Hige were interested; Toboe especially looked like he wanted to join.  
A scream interrupted his thoughts; one of the boys had apparently lost his grip on his broom and fell towards the unforgiving earth.  
Raikou acted before he knew what he was doing.  
A loud 'CRACK' was heard, as he transported himself towards the falling kid.

Raikou jumped to intercept the boy. He caught him and both touched the ground unharmed. "Thanks," the boy muttered, before he realised that his savoir wasn't one of his brothers, "Who are you?"  
A plump woman hugged the boy.  
"Ron! Thank heavens, you are OK. Ginny told me you lost grip on your broom. Did somebody reach you in time?"  
"I'm fine, mom. This boy saved me."  
When the woman saw Raikou, her expression changed.  
Almost apologising she pointed a stick towards him.  
"I am sorry, but we can't..."

The children watched as a white wolf attacked their mother.  
It forced her to the ground.  
When they tried to help, two other wolves jumped in front of them.  
A grey wolf growled at the boy, who nodded.  
The boy turned and ran away.  
The wolves growled at them before they followed the boy.

"What the hell just happened?" one of the boys asked.  
"A boy caught Ron. Mom pointed her wand at him and four wolves defend him."  
One of the older boys thought of something, "Did any of you saw the nod of the boy after one of the grey wolf growled at him? I think he understood them."  
"We need to alert dad that there is a boy who saw us."  
"That's true, but even if he tells somebody who is going to believe him."  
At that moment an owl flew towards Ron.  
"It's for Hogwarts!" he called out.  
The excitement put the wolf boy in the back of the minds as they celebrated Ron's invitation to Hogwarts.

In the forest, the five wolves had formed three parties, Kiba on one end, Raikou on the other and the other three in the middle.  
Kiba knew something the others didn't that much was clear, Raikou was going to be to be lectured, Toboe and Hige were a bit clueless and Tsume had enough of everything.  
"Speak up, what do you know?" he snarled to the white wolf.


	3. talking, Remembering

Wolf's Child  
a Harry Potter/Wolf's Rain crossover.  
ch 03 Talking. Remembering.

"Tsume, calm down!" Toboe pleaded.  
"Shut up! He knows more then he tells us," the grey wolf growled, "I want to know the truth."  
Kiba looked at the enraged wolf with calm eyes, "The truth is that you all died."  
"Wha..?"  
"We all met before, in a different lifetime. I am the only one who remembers. I was the only suvivor."  
Raikou looked at the wolves in a distant way. he felt like he was falling.  
He looked at Toboe, a flash, Toboe in the arms of a hunter. both dead.  
Hige and a female black/blue wolf still alive but barely.  
Tsume against a rock no visible sign of injury but the smell of blood hang in the air.  
Kiba and another wolf in combat. his own body moving to help the white one. Two different coloured eyes, white snapping fangs. The sound of bones crushed. Darkness.  
He shook his head, nobody had noticed him spacing out.  
Kiba still looked at Tsume, but took glances at him.  
His gaze turned fully to Raikou, "You remembered it, didn't you?"  
Raikou held his head, "Just..flashes. Nothing clearly."  
"It will come to you in time, Harry. Don't worry about it."  
Everybody looked at Kiba, "My name is Harry?"  
"Your real name is Harry James Potter, you are a wizard."  
"A..a wizard, cool," Toboe said, "Wait, that means that..."  
"That I don't belong with you," Harry finished sadly.  
He turned to walk away, but with a jump Kiba had blocked his way, "You aren't a wolf by nature, but you DO belong with us. We have accepted you, that you're a human doesn't change a thing about."

An owl suddenly came by and dropped a letter.  
Raikou growled soft at the bird, he blinked in confusion about this, "For some strange reason I dislike owls."  
Kiba laughed, "That would be some of your other memories awakening. We all share a dislike for those kind of owls."  
Tsume looked at the letter, "It's for you, Raikou."  
Kiba became serious, "It a letter from a school for magic. It's your choice to accept or decline."  
"How do you..."  
"Know? Cheza told me this would happen."  
"Cheza?" Hige voiced  
"The flower maiden," Raikou said.  
Kiba nodded, "She also told me that you are famous in the wizarding world."  
"Chibi. Famous?" Hige grin widened, "Do tell."  
"He banished an evil wizard from this world to a spiritform. He killed your parents. Your mother's sister abandoned you. Cheza took you to our declining world and allowed Hige to find you."  
"She was trapped during that time."  
"Her physical form was trapped, her spirit was free. It was her spirit that guided us in the first place. Her spirit brought Harry here."  
"Hige found me in this world too."  
"Yes, at the side of a road where you were abandoned."

"Raikou, do you want to go to this school?" Toboe asked.  
Raikou thought about it, "No, I am more wolf then human. I belong in the wild."  
Kiba smiled sadly, 'They'll come after us, regardless his decision,' he thought, 'But I'll help him, We'll all defend him.'  
"Let's go, Cheza waits for us."  
The five boys changed and went deeper into the forest.

* * *

The wonders of good reviews, (I had this ready but was too lazy to post it.)  
It's a week before Hogwarts begins, and like Kiba says Dumbledore will come after Harry regardless what the-boy-who-lived does.  
Ain't he gonna be surprised.  
Keep bringing on the great reviews.

* * *

Extra note.  
I always wanted to try a Feral!Harry story but I wanted him to be still able to speak and be human-like.  
Since wolves were an interest of me, I bought Wolf's Rain.  
Searched fanfiction with Wolf's Rain and found the crossover 'True Wolf' by Shea Loner, which focused on Remus.  
Slightly disappointed, I took up a handy rule of fanfiction, **_'If you don't like it, write your own.'  
_**And here we are. 


	4. familiar faces

I opened word and this is what came out sometime later.

Wolf's child.  
Ch 04 Familiar Faces

"Come back here!"  
"Great! How did I get involved in this mess? Oh yeah, Hige told us to split."  
Lightning ran around a corner. After looking around, he jumped straight up landing on the roof.  
He looked down, his pursuers searching the ground for him.  
Their wands were out.  
Lightning growled, Kiba told them that the choice he had made would make things difficult.  
Because he was a hero, he was supposed to be in their world.  
A manhunt had been organised to find him.  
He needed to escape the city, they were searching for Harry Potter, not Lightning the wolf.  
Shifting in his animal form, he jumped down.  
Hopefully, they would see him as a big dog and not a wolf.  
The wizards saw him, and pointed their wands at him.  
He ignored them, like any animal would do.  
The wizards were suspicious however and came closer.  
Lightning acted like he felt threatened and started growling.  
Suddenly a shout came from down the street, "Midnight, there you are!"  
A teenage girl ran up to him, and cuddled him.

She was familiar, somehow.  
"Is this dog yours?"  
The girl glared at the wizard, "Yes, what is it to you?"  
"Blue?" a voice came, before it became protective, "What are you trying to do with my daughter!" A man walked up to the wizards, a bottle in his hand.  
"This is your daughter's dog?"  
"Like I told you, this is Midnight," the girl glared at the wizard.  
"Yes, this is Blue's dog. We picked him from the streets about a week ago. We try to keep it inside, but he escaped an hour ago."

Kiba, Tsume and the others also appeared, Kiba nodded at the girl and smiled.  
"Hige!" the girl called out, "We found Midnight."  
Surprisingly, it was Tsume who took the hint.  
"That's great. We were planning to search this area next. That dog is so troublesome. Third time this week."  
"Blue," Kiba said, "He is wild, he may not listen to you."  
As the group talked, they guided Lightning away from the wizards.

They went to the man's house, he sat down.  
"I'd like to tha..." Kiba began  
"You are like Blue, aren't you? You are all wolves," the man said.  
"Yes, we are," Kiba said, much to the others' surprise, who already started to make excuses.  
Lightning transformed back  
"How did you know, Mr..?"  
"Quent Yaiden, Blue and I have a connection neither of us could explain. We often dreamt the same dream. Where she would often change into a wolf. One time we tried it when we were awake. It worked and we felt that connection fit. In our dreams, I would hunt a pack of five with her on my side. You were/are those wolves." He ended.  
The others looked at Kiba, "Yes, we were those wolves. In a different lifetime, where the earth was slowly being ripped apart. We met several times, eventually 'freeing' Blue. We joined when you discovered we had taken care of Blue. In the end you died, along with one of us." Kiba didn't look to anyone when he said this.

Lightning however, glanced to Toboe.  
Quent was the man in his 'vision', he was dead like Toboe.

"I would like to apologise for whatever I have done to you in that life," Quent said.  
The Lightning shook his head, "We can't change the past, you have helped me. I thank you for that."  
"We should be going now," Tsume said.  
The others agreed, although some reluctantly.  
"Thank you," Lightning said, before he closed the door behind him.

Blue shuffled her feet, and paced around.  
Quent looked up from the book he was reading.  
"You want to follow them, don't you?"  
Blue looked down.  
Quent smiled, "Should you be close by, drop in on your old man, okay?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Five boys alone? They need a female to control them. Now scram!"  
The door close with a bang.  
Quent smiled sadly.  
"Take care, my daughter. Take care."


	5. Making a stand

Wolf's Child  
Chapter 05, Making a stand

Six people ran through a forest.  
"Really, these guys don't know when to give up," Raikou said.  
Tsume growled, "Perhaps this isn't worth it, to keep running."  
"Are you giving up?" Hige asked.  
"I am _not _giving up. I am just questioning if it's right to continue. I mean it's been five weeks since Raikou should have started. They are presistent."  
"You're right," Kiba said, "Let's change tactics and meet them head on."  
"I'll make sure that they learn that I don't want to be part of their world," Raikou said.  
"Hige and I are with you," the only female agreed.  
"So am I," Toboe said.

Raikou used a tree to reach higher grounds and balanced himself in his humanform on a branch.  
"Guys!" he shouted, "They are flying."  
All of the predators knew what Raikou was talking about.  
Harry jumped down, "We have made our choice. Let's face them. This game of hide and seek is over!"

An owl flew towards the Boy-who-lived.  
It flew past him, missing by an inch.  
Harry ignored the bird, chosing instead to stare at the four brooms aproaching.  
"Potter," one of them said.  
"You followed the owl to my location," the boy stated, "Instead of running like I did before, I'll say it here and now; I do not wish to go to Hogwarts. So please leave me alone."  
"That we can not do, Dumble..."  
"Then you leave us no choice," Harry said. He moved into a battlestance, "I'll fight if I have to."  
A red-coloured spell flew towards the transformed black wolf.  
Harry tilted his head to the left, the spell missed, "You missed."  
"Harry, please," another wizard pleaded, "come with us."  
Green eyes burned with a hidden fire, "No, I will not come with you. Me and my family are staying here."  
"I am sorry, but Dumbledore wants to speak to you."  
"Me and my friends will not move from this forest, unless any of you attack. Tell this Dumbledore to come here if he wants to talk to me."  
Two wolves, one brown with a collar, one white, suddenly appeared on the boy's side.  
They growled at thew wizards.  
"Leave me alone. I am willing to discuss things with this 'Dumbledore'. Tell him to come here alone," the boy spoke, stressing the word 'alone', "If he doesn't I will continue to hide. My friends can tell if he is alone or not," Harry motioned to the wolves.  
"Very well, We will give him your message."  
They dissappeared with a loud 'CRACK'.

Harry looked at the two wolves and the three humans, "I wonder if I did the right thing?"  
Kiba transformed back, "We are all with you."  
'One way or another, this will end soon. I wonder if it will end in our favor?' the white wolf thought, 'Dumbledore isn't a pushover. Raikou is too important for the wizards to just let go. We might have to go to Hogwarts.'  
"Let's go somewhere else," Blue said, "To another part of the forest. Just to be sure that he is really alone."  
Raikou nodded, "I agree, Two must return here to guide our 'guest' to our new location. Another would stay hidden to catch any additional forces. If there are any, break away from Dumbledore."  
Kiba smiled, despite that he was the 'leader', the others also had developed their own talents.  
The plan was smart, and he didn't break the promise he made about leaving the forest.

Ten minutes later Hige, Tsume and Kiba ran back to the spot they expected their guest.  
Kiba and Hige transformed.  
The plan was that Kiba would watch for others, and Hige and Tsume would wait for Dumbledore.

Tsume jumped for the lowerbranches of a tree.  
He leaned against the tree and waited.  
Hige decided to take a nap.  
Flashes of white in the treetops were the only clue Kiba left.Hige sniffed the air and growled.  
Tsume looked to the ground where a man with a long beard was seen.  
He and Kiba narrowed their eyes.  
Dumbledore had arrived.


	6. Capture

Chapter 6  
Capture

"Where is Harry Potter!" Dumbledore demanded, "He said he would stay here..."  
"In the forest. He is still here," Tsume said, "I decide if you get to see your precious Potter.I'd like to make a few things clear," Tsume pointed at Hige, "First, He is allowed to attack whenever you move suspiciously. Second, You surrender your wand."  
"What!" Dumbledore said.  
"Drop your wand and place it on the ground!" Tsume snarled.  
Dumbledore complied. Before the aged wizard could react, Hige jumped forward and snatched the wand. The wolf gave it to the leather-clad youth.  
"Now follow me," Tsume turned and started walking away.  
Seeing the boy now had his wand Dumbledore had no other choice then to follow.  
"Where are we going?"  
Tsume didn't answer.  
"I asked where we are going!" Dumbledore said, more forcefully.  
"Harry is still in the forest, I know his location," Tsume looked at the aged wizard, "We do not trust wizards, because this manhunt isn't normal. Why are you so intend to get Harry?"  
"I can't tell.."  
"Listen!" Tsume growled, "Each of our group considers the boy a younger brother. We are very protective of him. What concerns Harry, concerns us! You won't take Harry if the group doesn't agree, and the group stands behind Harry."  
"Why is Harry in this group of yours and not with his family?"  
"Harry is with his family, but if you mean any bloodrelations, he was abandoned. It was Hige who found him."  
Dumbledore noticed the dog barked and wagged it's tail at this, as if it knew they were talking about it.  
"Hige brought him to us, and Raikou has joined us ever since. He really is a part of the pack."

A sound from the left drew their attention, Dumbledore looked as another large white dog came out of hidding.  
It looked at Tsume, whom nodded in reply.  
It growled at Dumbledore, but didn't do much else.  
"Tell the others that we are on our way."  
The dog soon disappeared in the forest, Tsume, Dumbledore and Hige made their way in the same direction.

After a fifteen minute walk, Tsume stopped, "We're here." "Then where is he?" Dumbledore asked.  
A small rock hit the wizard on his shoulder. He tried to locate the person who threw the rock. Laughter was heard.  
Three figures jumped from the trees. Two boys and a girl. Dumbledore's gaze turned to the smallest, with black hair and green eyes. It was clear who was the boy-who-lived.  
"So this is Albus Dumbledore?" The girl asked, "I am not impressed. He looks like a bad copy of Merlin."  
"Tsume, you have his wand?" Harry asked. The teenager nodded and threw it towards the boy.  
Harry caught and pocketed it, then he turned to Dumbledore, "We have the advantage, both magically and physically. Is there anything you want to know?"  
"Why do you run from us?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Why do you want me there?" Harry shot back.  
"You belong in our world."  
"I belong here with my friends."  
"What are you names?"  
"Tsume, Blue, Toboe," Harry answered, pointing at each figure, "I am Raikou, it stands for lightning."  
"And those dogs?"  
"Not dogs," Raikou spoke, as said creatures appeared at Harry's said, "Wolves, Kiba is the white one and the one with the collar is Hige. But we are getting off topic. I'll ask again, Why do you insist I join Hogwarts?" Harry's eyes narrowed at the wizard.  
Dumbledore was silent.  
"Answer me!!" Harry walked closer to the wizard.  
Dumbledore suddenly moved with a surprising speed, grabbed Harry and yelled, "Hogwarts." The duo vanished.

The remaining persons yelled out their names  
Tsume turned the the white wolf, the animal had changed to his humanshape. "A portkey!" Kiba said, "I underestimated him. Don't worry, I know where he is. We'll leave right away."  
The scarred wolf looked at the rest of the pack, running after the white wolf, "You better know where he is!"


	7. Battle

Chapter 7  
Battle.

"So this is Harry Potter. Any idea why he ran away?"  
"No, I don't. I have brought him here with a portkey but he didn't taking it well."  
Harry recognised the second voice as Albus Dumbledore. He had been taken captive and placed inside a room with no windows. They responded to his earlier escape when he jumped through a window. He was captured by a rather large man as he passed him when he was running towards the forest.  
"He has shown feral like behaviour, any clues to that?" the first voice said.  
"He has been partially raised by wolves. One of his friends said he was found by one of the wolves when he was one."  
"Wolves? Wait a minute, when he was one? Wasn't he supposed to go to his relatives?"  
"Unfortunately it seems the Dursleys abandoned young Harry."  
"Can I see him?"  
"He is being kept in this room."  
Harry heard the key turning and the door opened. The boy opened his eyes. He had every intention to bowl over both wizards and run. As soon as the gap was big enough, Harry took his chance, pushing both wizards away and rushing away.  
"What was that?" the first wizard asked.  
"That, Cornelius, was Harry Potter," Dumbledore sighed. The two wizards tried to follow the wild boy, but failed.

Harry morphed into Raikou. He just went left and right, not really knowing where to go. He slowed down when he heard the sound of somebody crying. He knew it was dangeous but he could help it. He followed the sound to one of the lavatories, a girls. The door was slighhtly ajar, Harry opened it. "Who is there?" a voice came. Harry didn't answer. One of the toilets opened, and a brown-haired girl peeked out. "Who are you? How did you get here?" The door exploded and the girl screamed. Harry jumped out of the way and turned to face the door. A ugly creature stood in the demolished doorway. Raikou growled and stood in front of the girl, clearly protecting the girl. The creature grabbed its club and smashed at the area the wolf stood. Raikou jumped at the creature and bit in its arm. The girl had cowered in fear, afraid to do anything. Raikou let go and nudged her to stand. When she finally did so. He bounded between her legs and took off. The girl screamed when Raikou headed straigt for the creature. The wolf jumped over it and ran into the hallway. He let the girl dismount him and once she let go, ran towards the creature again. Running past the creature, he bit at the legs. swiftly turning, he attacked the creature in its side. The creature became more and more enraged and its swings with club became more forceful. Raikou dodged the slow but powerful strikes and jumped to the creature's face. Raikou sunk his teeth in the neck of the creature. When it whirled around to shake Raikou off, Raikou let go. He landed on all fours, skidding a little. The moves of the creature became slower, it was obviously effected by the wounds on its neck leg and arm. The girl shouted something, Raikou looked back at her. In a desparate action of the savage creature, it swung the club one last time. Raikou was preocupied by the girl and noticed the attack too late. The girl fliched as her protector was thrown into a wall. Raikou howled in anger and stood up. In a flash he was between the arms of the creature. The black wolf jumped up and his jaw found the creature's windpipe. A cracking noise was heard as the wolf and the creature fell down. The wolf turned to the girl, blood dripping from his fangs. The girl became paralyzed with fear. Raikou sniffed the air, Dumbledore and others were coming his direction. He growled and turned away. "W-wait, please," the girl said, "Thank you." Raikou's eyes turned to the girl before he ran away. Shouts of disbelieve rang out, but Raikou was already several corridors away. Seeing a window at the end of the hallway, he ran at it and jumped through it. Despite it being a drop from the fourth floor, the wolf landed without injury. He rushed to the forest and vanished.


	8. Adventures in the forest

Wolf's child ch 08

Adventures in the forest

Two green eyes pierced through the darkness, gleaming in the light of the moon. Watching the castle in front of him. Raikou growled softly. Dumbledore had tried to find him but, due to the size of the forest and their lack of knowledge about Raikou, he had managed to avoid the search-parties. The only one who actually went into the deeper parts of the forest, was a large man called Hagrid. The man smelled different, both human and something else. Raikou killed this thought as a somebody exited the castle. The person was a male. He entered the forest, lightning smelled the air, the man had a dual scent. The first and more dominant was human and frightened. The other smelled evil, even Darcia had been less evil then that. Raikou decided to follow. The man walked into the deeper parts of the forest. Apparently knowing the way, as he navigated with ease through the forest. The man and his follower arrived at a clearing. Raikou stayed behind, not wanting the man to notice him. The clearing was inhabited by unicorns, their silver fur shining in the light of the moon. The man took out his wand and seconds later a red beam hit one of the creatures. The herd scattered in surprise when one of them dropped. The man walked up to the fallen creature and took out a dagger. The silver blade flashed. A scream pierced the silence.

Raikou growled as he let go of the arm, the blade had been dropped when Raikou had bit down on the arm of the man. The black wolf positioned himself between the hunter and the prey, showing that the horse-like creature was under his protection. A spell was aimed at the feral creature. It missed when the agile beast jumped. The spell passed underneath. Raikou dodged the spells fired at him. Left, right, left again. Raikou noticed that the unicorn started to move, meaning that the spell was losing power. The wolf jumped again, this time he dropped towards the man. A sound was heard and an arrow pierced the skin of the animal. Lightning let a low growl escape. The momentum of the arrow caused the wolf to fall back, missing the man where he otherwise would have landed on top of. The wolf looked in the direction where the arrow had come from. Hagrid had arrived and pointed his crossbow towards Raikou. The wolf looked back and forth between the two humans. Growling in the direction of the first man, Raikou left. He trusted that the man wouldn't do anything with Hagrid nearby.

He started to run.Raikou dashed through the forest. When he was sure he was alone, his hearing and nose didn't tell him of any additional creatures, he transformed into his human form. Harry looked at his shoulder, the arrow had pierced just under his collarbone. It was a clean injury, with little to no damage to muscles and other tissue. Harry guided his hands to the shaft of the arrow, bringing them to the point of entry. He closed his eyes and with an almost inhuman scream tore the arrow from his body. Blood started to flow from the wound. Harry ignored it. Unless somebody was really injured, the pack almost never stopped. Kiba had taken a bullet in his chest and lived to tell about it. An arrow would be nothing compared to that. Harry looked at the moon, tomorrow it would be full. He already felt the wound close, his energy restoring, all because the full moon was so close. Raikou let out a long howl, before he made his way back to the castle.

Hidden from sight, his black fur blending in with the darkness of the forest. He watched and waited. There was no need for sleep, the moon would supply him with energy. Kiba had lasted years on lunar-energy alone. So there wasn't any doubt in Raikou's mind, if he had to, he could do it too. He wondered where the others were, they had been near London when Dumbledore had taken him away. Lightning knew it wasn't smart to leave the area because he didn't know where the others were and he had the feeling the white wolf knew his position. So he stayed and waited, for as long as he needed to.

* * *

Four boys and a girl ran through a field, their speed would have left many professional athletes green with envy. Their apparent leader, a boy with a white shirt and faded jeans, set a very fast pace but everybody managed to follow. "Damn that Dumbledore," the runner-up said, the boy in question wore leather and had a large X-shaped scar on his chest, "I'll kill him if Raikou didn't already." "Raikou has probably escaped," Kiba said, "he isn't one to be tamed that easily."  
"LET'S GO, GUYS!!" The female in the group called out. She ran a little bit faster to get near Kiba, "How much longer?" She asked.  
"I don't know but we'll be able to shorten the distance the next three days." "Why the next three days?" the (currently) youngest of the five asked. "Baka," the last member spoke, "the next three days the moon is full." "I knew that," came the grumpled reply.The five continued there way towards their missing companion.

* * *

Author's note: to those who haven't noticed - I use Harry if he is in human form and Lightning if he is a wolf. 

Somebody brought up an interesting point, all the names, aside from Blue, are Japanese. Should Lightning be changed to Japanese? (which would be Raikou)  
EDIT: as of this chapter the name has been changed - I have gone back and changed everything.


	9. Waiting

Wolf's child 9

Although the grounds had been turned white by November's and December's snow, the forest was as dark as night, giving the whole forest a sense of danger. Within these woods, a creature lurked.

'Raikou' had adjusted well to his new lifestyle, but he missed his friends. After two months since his escape, Dumbledore had given up on the forest as a place of hiding for the boy-who-lived. This allowed Raikou to wander around the grounds more freely. Although he still had to be careful.

He watched the students during the day. Interacting with each other. Good-natured snowball-fights. Children just being children, unlike him. In the other world he had been forced to grow up way too fast. As a wolf he had been forced to grow up way too fast. He had noticed that during the last months he remembered things more clearly from his 'other' past. Mainly death and destruction.

He felt a longing to be part of those children, of that innocence but he couldn't . He had seen too much to really connect to them. That and Kiba and the others were counting on him. Cheza was counting on him. He had to find her, if only for her sake. Raikou remembered a fragment of his other life, when he and Hige had wandered around the base were Cheza had been held. Hige had somehow triggered an alarm, forcing the two to split up to avoid the security-teams. Using his (then imperfect) transportation skill, he had accidentally entered Cheza's chamber. Her body was in a crucified position, several tubes led from her body to machines. It was an inhuman torture. He would be damned if he would let her suffer like that, again.

And then there was _that_ person, the man who attacked the unicorns. The man didn't stop , Raikou protected the mythical creatures, and as a result the group slowly but surely learned that the predator wasn't going to harm them. The wolf was allowed to sleep with the group, although Raikou barely had to. The moon supplied him with enough energy. The group also accepted Harry as one of their own, when the wolf-boy actually appeared. Harry was more comfortable in his wolf form but certain tasks where easier on the nose if you had less wet hair.

He also found himself to be of interest in the eyes of the centaurs. At first they ignored him, aside from calls to head back to the castle. As time went on and the boy clearly avoided the school-grounds they became more interested. Harry hadn't shown them that the wolf and he were one and the same.

Raikou watched the castle from the forest. It was a magnificent building even when he had seen it a million times. Many students had gone home during the holidays. A few students remained including a family of red-heads, who were very familiar to the wolf. The youngest was the one Harry had saved when he had fallen from his broom. Also the twins kept trying to enter the forest, only to be chased out again by the large half-human. If Raikou was in his human-form he would have smirked because as he watched, the two devils tried it once again before his very eyes.The wolf was hidden in the darkness, unmoving as the two walked past him. They never saw him.

A scent in the wind made Raikou growl. The attacker had returned once again. Making his way to the man, he watched him from the shadows. The man was on guard, but didn't see him. Raikou's natural color plus the darkness of the forest made it nearly impossible to see the predator.

The man walked to the place of where the unicorns were resting. Their protector right behind him. Unseen and unnoticed. The bushes rustled and moved on their right. The twins popped out. Not noticing the man at first, "Oh...eeh.. Hi there, professor Quirrel. We didn't see you there." "Weasley and Weasley, you two shouldn't be here!! Ten points from Gryffindor each." "Eeh..professor..what are you doing here? And why aren't you stuttering?" The two were suddenly very aware that their teacher didn't act like before. They drew their wands. "KILL THEM!" a different voice shouted. The teacher nodded at the command and with lightning fast reflexes the wands of the teenagers left their owner's hand. "You just had to stick your noises in businesses that doesn't concern you," Quirrel spoke, "I'm sorry but I can't let you live. AVADA KADAVERA!!"

The twins looked in shock as the green beam came closer and closer. A black blur appeared and tackled them. The beam passed harmlessly overhead. "George, are you okay?" his twin shouted.  
"Somehow. What happened?"  
"You blasted mutt!! Why do you always get in my way!!"

The scream tore the redheads back to their current position. Their teacher was attacked by a snarling and growling black wolf.  
"Do you suppose we should help?" one asked.  
"It looks like he has everything somewhat under control. Let's go."  
The two ran like hell back to the castle, forgetting all about their wands.  
Raikou was the better in the fight as always, since he didn't rely on a wand. His opponent always tried to aim at the agile creature so it was a matter of not being were the professor pointed. After Raikou managed to bit down on the wand-arm of his opponent the fight was technically over. The man was unable to deal with the pain and fell unconscious. Raikou knew he should end the life, but at the moment he was still concerned about the two redheads he'd saved. They didn't have their wands with them.

Taking the pieces of wood in his mouth the young wolf disappeared into the forest again, letting his nose guide him. Hoping the two boys wouldn't run into more trouble. The said boys ran as fast as they could, their knowledge of the forest coming in handy.  
"THERE!!" one said while pointing ahead, "The end!! Now we can warn Dumbledore!!"

A small blur suddenly blocked the path. The twins stopped, the green eyes of the midnight-coloured wolf shone brightly in the darkness of his fur. The two reached into their robes. Instead of the weapons they expected, they only grasped air. "We lost our wands!"  
A growl from the predator brought their attention to it. With a movement of its head the wolf threw the sticks it carried at the twins. Recognizing them almost instantly, the twins rushed to grab them.

This choice of action brought them within range of the lethal maw of the beast. Raikou's nose smelt something, his eyes narrowed, his mind said 'easy prey!', he couldn't help himself, the wolf pounched. Screams echoed throughout the forest.

"Let us go.", "Come on, this is wrong on so many levels", "This is so undignified." Raikou ignored the calls as he carried the two back to the castle. With the top part of both cloaks in-between his teeth the twins were dragged with him. He dropped them near the staircase to the entrance, he looked at them and backed away. The twins stood up and also regarded their saviour. The two bowed and smiled.  
"Thank you," Another voice spoke. By the door stood the girl from the troll, "I never thought I could see you again."  
"You known this guy, Granger?"  
"Well no but he saved me from the troll at Halloween. It cornered me in the girl's lavatory. Then he came and saved me."  
The twins looked at the girl, the other twin and to the wolf, "you don't suppose..."

"He likes saving people..." "because he saved us..." "Too."

The wolf turned around facing the forest. He looked back to the three children. He ran to the dark shadows of the trees. His fur hiding him from sight as he approached the woods. He turned around to see the door close. The children were safe, for now.

The wolf darted into the darkness in search of his prey. Just like many times before, Raikou arrived at an empty spot. The teacher had vanished once again. His blood visible against the dark-green of the local plantlife. Its scent stained the natural odors of the forest. The scent and blood left a trail, a howl of fury erupted from the wolf's throat, it was leading towards the unicorns. The creature rushed forward as fast as his four limbs allowed. A smoldering fire was visible in Raikou's eyes. The time of playing was over!!

Throughout the forest an angry and, at the same time, sad howl was heard. Inside the castle three people looked up from what they were doing. A girl drew the curtain away from the window and looked outside, staring at the dark and frightening forest. On the floor above her, two boys did the same thing.

Harry looked over the piles of freshly dug earth. The graves of the unicorns were simple, just like the horse-like creatures were simple themselves. At small nudge on his back made him turn. A sad smile appeared on his face. The black wolf disappeared in to the woods followed by several golden and silver animals. The attacker got away but not all unicorns were gone.

Some of the unicorns stayed, their horns glowing. The graves became illuminated by silvery light, flowers grew all over the place except for a pitch-black rock were two emeralds revealed themselves. Creating the image of a dark creature looking over the graves of one of the purest creatures on Earth.


End file.
